RenoYuffie drabbles
by chibified kitsunes
Summary: 100 drabbles centering around Reno and Yuffie, written for LJ community drabbles100. Different ratings for each chapter. Enjoy. [reffie]
1. Red was

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Written for the LJ community drabbles100. Please read and review. Thank you to Sienna03 for volunteering to be my beta!!

* * *

Title: Red was…

Prompt: #11 – Red

Word count: 104

Rating: PG (blood)

* * *

As a Turk, Reno knew the colour red better than anyone else.

Red was the colour of his hair, noticeable in any crowd.

_Whispers behind his back as they eyed him warily, afraid._

Red was the colour of blood, splattered against the wall after every job.

_Bloodstained hands that trembled with guilt._

But as he held Yuffie's hand, watching her push their baby out, blood splattered against her thighs; he realized with a start that blood meant new life too.

To him now, red was the colour of his newborn's hair, the colour of splotched cheeks as it scrunched its face up and cried.

-owari-


	2. She was Pandora, he the box

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Gee 38 hits for the last chapter and not one review? Well, whatever. Here's the next one. Oh, and thanks Sienna03 for the beta!

* * *

Title: She was Pandora, He the box

Prompt: #86 – Choices

Word count: 129

Rating: G

* * *

She always knew she would have to ascend the throne one day; regardless of whether she was willing or not.

She always knew that to become Queen, she had to marry a person of her father's choice; choosing her country over her heart.

Even so, she still fell in love with him.

His childish personality, so much like hers, pulled her to him.  
There was a brutality to him that scared yet excited her.

She was Pandora, he the box.

She was faced with two choices, walk away or open it.

She was not ready to give up her freedom in exchange for a life caged as a bird.  
She was a free-spirited ninja, she would not be broken in.

Yuffie threw away everything she knew. She chose Reno.

-owari-


	3. He had other plans

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: 94 hits and 2 reviews. That's gotta count for something right? Much thanks to FuschiaFinn and Kuzosama for your kind reviews. Also thank you to my beta Sienna03.

* * *

Title: He had other plans

Prompt: #56 – Breakfast

Word count: 109

Rating: PG-13 (sexual innuendo)

* * *

Yuffie was glad she always woke up early, allowing her to observe Reno's sleeping face.

Without the cheeky grin or constant smirks, he looked so innocent. Yuffie forgot about the version of the cold-blooded Turk everyone made him out to be.

Tracing his matching tattoos, she leant down and kissed his forehead. She giggled when emerald eyes blinked open sleepily.

Reno hates waking up without Yuffie by his side, so he pulled her back into bed. He chuckled at her protests about making breakfast, but ignored them all the same.

Unfortunately for her, Reno never listened. Besides, he had other plans; plans that included skipping breakfast, lunch and dinner.

-owari-


	4. Give it here

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Sigh. I suppose this story is a flop. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, they're a joy to read. Thanks to Sienna03 for her words of encouragement and beta-ing.

* * *

Title: Give it here 

Prompt: #59 – Food

Word count: 116

Rating: NC-16 (food play)

* * *

Reno looked on amused as he watched Yuffie dip her finger into the whipped cream before moving it around on the surface drawing random patterns. "Didn't Godo ever tell you not to play with your food?" 

"I don't hear you complaining." Yuffie chuckled, eyes twinkling with mirth.

He bit back a moan as he watched her pick up a strawberry, smother it in cream and lick it clean.

"Hey babe, give it here." He grinned, opening his mouth to receive the treat.

Tossing a smirk his way she called out, "Not till I finish my dessert!"

Whatever retort he would have made flew out the window as Yuffie proceeded to lick the cream off his chest.

-owari-


	5. Hello stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Would like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. And I keep forgetting to mention this, but thank you Sienna03 for beta-ing.

* * *

Title: Hello stranger

Prompt: #25 – Strangers

Word count: 100

Rating: G

* * *

"Well, hello stranger." An almost too familiar voice drawled out.

Yuffie spun around, smirking up at the red-head, "I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Feigning hurt, he placed a hand over his chest, "Oh, crush my poor heart, why don't you?"

"What are you doing here Turkey?" She asked, gesturing at their surroundings.

Winking at her he slid into the seat next to her, "Getting drunk of course."

Grey eyes narrowed before she threw a punch at his shoulder, "I meant here in Wutai, you jerk."

He flashed a bright smile at her, "Visiting you babe."

-owari-


	6. So babe

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Written for the LJ community drabbles100. Please read and review. 738 hits and only 12 reviews? TAT Yeah well, anyway. Can you believe this came to me when I got locked out of the house again? Haha. Also, thanks to my beta Sienna03 and to my reviewers, thanks for your support!

* * *

Title: So babe… 

Prompt: #72 – Fixed

Word count: 121

Rating: PG-13 (language)

* * *

"This is all your fault Turkey!" Yuffie whined, furiously twisting the doorknob only to find it jammed. 

Sure, it wasn't her fault she had broken into the Shinra building in search of materia and was spotted by the Turk. Neither was it her fault she had tripped, sending them tumbling into an open janitor's closet.

Reno chuckled, "No use babe, janitor was gonna get it fixed."

Swearing, Yuffie slammed on the said object; gulping when she realised the predicament.

Backing up only to find the closet only provided that much space, "Y... you mean I'm stuck in here with you until someone finds us?!" She screamed in hysterics.

"Yep!" Reno chirped, mako eyes glowing in the dark.

"So babe... wanna fuck?"

-owari-


	7. Don't flatter yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Written for the LJ community drabbles100. Thanks go out to my beta Sienna03 and my reviewers. The previous chapter snagged 6 reviews! That's the most number of reviews for a chapter in this story. :) Hope you guys enjoy this, it's a sequel to the previous one. Hahaha. Read and review please!

* * *

Title: Don't flatter yourself 

Prompt: #71 – Broken Also, (#72 – Fixed)

Word count: 125

Rating: PG-13 (Reno's dirty mind)

* * *

Yuffie groaned as she hit her forehead against the door for the hundredth time. "Of all the people to be stuck in a closet with, why did it have to be you?!" 

Reno smirked, pulling his lighter out to light a cigarette. "I dunno babe," he drawled, blowing smoke out. "Most women would kill to be locked in with me."

"Don't flatter yourself asshole." Yuffie scoffed, turning to glare at him, only to cough at the smoke that now permeated the air. "You had a lighter?! Give it!"

Mako enhanced eyes watched as the ninja promptly bent over, using what little light the flame provided to pick the lock.

He grinned, maybe he could just...

"Touch me and you got yourself a broken nose."

Or not.

-owari-


	8. Got lost

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Thanks to those who read it. Much bigger thanks to those who read AND reviewed. And as usual, thanks to Sienna03 for going through it!!

* * *

Title: Got lost

Prompt: #37 – Sound

Word count: 130

Rating: PG

* * *

Yuffie frowned as she checked the wall clock for the fourth time that night.

It had already been over an hour from the arranged time and she was beginning to feel stupid, waiting in an empty room, all dressed up.

Suddenly, keen ears picked up a scrambling sound coming from the air vent above her. Without warning, it was kicked off its hinges and a figure jumped down.

Granted, he had shed his Turk uniform for a black formal suit. But it was still Reno, cocky smirk, mussed hair and all.

"Strife and Boobs were down in the lobby." Muttering as he swept the dust off his sleeve.

"You're still late." She frowned, eyes twinkling with mirth however.

"Sorry babe. Got lost up there like a rat in a maze."

-owari-


End file.
